Sailor Moon and the Whisper of the Roses
by Hikari Emiko
Summary: When a mystrious man appears and haunt Serena's dream's, the scouts must face an old enemy. But they must find out who he is and what he wants. Revenge? Or the classic 'take over the world' bit? Hillarious disclaimers add humor to drama. *COMPLETE!*
1. Nightmare!

Sailor Moon and the Whisper of the Roses  
  
A Sailor Moon fanfic  
  
By:Artemis M. Goddess ="Just call me MG ok? Now get on with the disclaimer. Sorry no spell check."  
  
*curtain rises and Darien walks out onto the stage*  
  
Darien: "Uh..yeah. This girl..erm...author..um who's name says she is a goddess or some such, told me to tell you that she does..um....erm..." takes out a peice of paper and looks at it. "Oh yeah. She does not own Sailor Moon and even though she wants to, she never in her wildest dreams will! Thank you." He turns around and makes a hasty exit.  
  
MG: "Hey wait a moment! I didn't put 'she never in her wildest dreams will! Ooh! wait until you come into the story bud!"  
  
Darien: "o_0"  
  
*curtain closes on MG chasing Darien around with a pencil and a notepad shouting threats about killing him off or, better yet, making him a sailor scout, or ...well you get the picture!*  
  
By the way this is my first fanfic so be gentle. Tell me what you think. I won't put another chapter though until I get at least 3 reveiws! So start reveiwin' peoples!  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
"Serena." wispered the strange male voice.  
  
"Serena. Come to me."   
  
Serena looked around into the gloomy darkness. Dark energy pulsed all around her. "Imperial Moon Cosmic....Power!" The familiar energy of the Silver Crystal swirled around her body, transforming her into Sailor Moon.  
  
"Who are you! Show yourself Negaverse scum!" she shouted threateningly.  
  
"Tsk tsk! You really should treat a superior with more manners." a man with short black hair and frightening red eyes disolved out of the black nothingness. He was wearing a gray tux and had a mocking smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked again.  
  
"You will find out soon enough." the man disapeared again. To be replaced by the four inner scouts.  
  
*Gasp!* "Mercury? Jupiter? Mars? Venus?" They had shadows over their eyes, and if she could see their eyes, they would be glaring at her.  
  
"How could you! Your a traitor!" Venus shouted at her.  
  
"Your a discrace! Fated to be a failure!" Mars screamed in her face.  
  
"Give us the crystal you are unworthy to weild it!" Mercury screamed holding her hand out.  
  
"NO! You can't have it! What's wrong with you?" she clapped her hands over her chest and backed away.  
  
"Give it here!" Jupiter dove forward grabbing for Sailor Moon's throat, but Serena cleverly dodged and brought her balled fist down on Jupiter's spine.  
  
"Get away! Leave me alone! What's wrong with you?!" Sailor Moon backed fearfully away from them.  
  
"As you wish." wispered the man's voice. Instantly the scouts disapeared. Every thing went quiet. To quiet for Sailor Moon's liking. She moved back a few steps and used her powers to feel for dark energy.  
  
*Gasp* all the dark energy gathered into one huge energy ball and shot out at her.  
  
"Ahh!" before she could jump of the way the energy hit her and sunk into her chest.  
  
"Aahh!" Her tranformation reversed, her outfit turning into red ribbons and disapearing to be replaced by her PJ's. Her strength was zapped and her locket driffted away from her, to the hand of the stranger.  
  
"Hehe! Not yet. I will be coming soon. And then I will get my revenge." he let the locket float back to Serena, attaching to her uniform.  
  
Her vision suddenly went black. "I'm coming for you." a voice wispered into her ear.  
  
A moment later she shot up in her bed in a cold sweat. Sending Luna flying. More tired than when she had gone to bed.  
  
'He was familiar!' she thought to herself. Suddenly her eyes opened wide with shock. He had looked almost exactly like... 


	2. Suspisions!

Chapter 2 of Sailor Moon and the Whisper of the Roses  
  
By: Artemis M. Goddess (MG)  
  
Sorry no spell check. So live with it!  
  
*Curtain rises and Artemis walks onto the stage*  
  
Artemis: "Yeah this girl that says she's the almighty arthor and has the same first name as I do...um well she says that she does not own Sailor Moon. And um...can I ask you something MG?"  
  
MG: "Uh.. yeah what?"  
  
Artemis: "Yeah can-"  
  
*Just that minute Luna comes onto the stage and pounces on Artemis*  
  
Luna(screaming): "Artemis! Your flirting with this girl aren't you!!?"  
  
Artemis and MG: "o_o?"  
  
Artemis: "NO! I was just about to ask her-"  
  
Luna: "For a date? Your horrid Artemis! How could you when we're destined to be together and have a child! First Mina, then a nun and now-"  
  
*MG scribbles onto her mighty notepad and a zipper appears where Luna's mouth is*  
  
MG: "Now be quiet and let Artemis ask his question!"  
  
Artemis: "Um thanks I think. Well could you in the story give me enough courage to-" whispers into MG's ear.  
  
MG: "Oh so thats it! Well. I'll try." scribbles onto notepad and Luna has a mouth again.  
  
Artemis trots off with Luna at his heels badgering him about what he asked.  
  
*curtain closes*  
  
3 more reveiws and ya get the next chapter peeps! Keep it up!  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
"Darien!" Serena finished telling the dream to Luna. "He looked exactly like Darien only he had red eyes!"  
  
"Well you never know Serena, it could have been just a dream, but..."  
  
"But it wasn't!" Serena said with such sertanty that Luna looked at her.  
  
"How can you be sure Serena?"  
  
"Because. Look." Serena pulled out her locket and Luna gasped when she saw it glowing.  
  
"What does it mean?" Luna asked still staring at the locket.  
  
"It means that whoever this guy is, he used to be good, but isn't any more."  
  
Since it was Saturday(no detention), and the scouts had planned a meeting, Serena dashed to Rei's temple and got there before any one else.  
  
Rei came around the corner of the building and almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Serena.  
  
"Your early Serena! What? Did you come to read my magazines until everyone got here?" Rei continued sweeping as Serena gave her a frosty glare.  
  
"This is a scout meeting! Not a time for comics!" Rei gave Serena a startled look.  
  
"Since when did you become so serious? We don't even have any enemy's Meatball Head so all we're most likely going to do is read comics, taik, or study for school! "  
  
"Oho! But we have an enemy now! I'll tell you about it when everyone else gets here."  
  
When everyone had arived, Mina being last because she had seen a totally hot guy, Serena told them about her 'dream'.  
  
"So after your dream your locket started glowing? How did you know what it meant?" Amy asked, obviously in deep thought.  
  
"Because I am linked with the crystal. I knew exaxly what it meant."  
  
"Wow. So this guy looks like Darien with red eyes. Weird!" Lita said while nibbleing on a donut.  
  
"So what do we do now Sailor team leader?" Rei asked sarcasticly. She knew that Amy always came up with the ideas. But she asked anyway.  
  
"Actually Rei. I have an idea on the first thing we do."  
  
"Oh? Well what?"  
  
"I think we should go ask Darien a few questions." Serena had some suspisions and wanted to prove to herself that they were not true.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! Remember, 3 reveiws for the next one! 


	3. Oreos and Milk!

Chapter 3 of Sailor Moon and the Whisper of the Roses  
  
By: Artemis M. Goddess (MG, but you knew that already)  
  
*curtains rises and the stage is bare*  
  
MG: "o_o? Where is Mina?"  
  
*Someone hands her a peice of paper*  
  
MG: "What do you mean she's at the video arcade! She's supposed to do the disclaimer!"  
  
*The person who handed her the paper shrugs and walks off*  
  
MG: "Do you other arthors have as much trouble as I do with disclaimers and characters? -_- Well I'll do it then. I do not own Sailor Moon and I do not take credit for it." *sigh*  
  
*curtain closes on a really pissed off MG who grabs her notepad and pencil, and heads for the video arcade.*  
  
Remember! 3 more reveiws and I'll put the next Chapter up asap!  
  
_________________________________________________________ "Darien?" Serena pounded on the door again.  
  
"Serena? What are you doing here?" Darien opened the door and gave her a kind look.  
  
was that a shadow that I saw pass over his eyes? Serena thought to herself no, I must be imagining things!  
  
"Hey...um..Darien? I was just wondering-" She slowly and casually walked into the room. She felt a chill crawl along her spine. "did you have any dreams resently?" She looked deeply into his eyes. She figured she knew enogh about him that she could see if he lied or not.  
  
"Well, only dreams of you." He pulled her close and she melted into his arms. She did not know if it was true or not. They locked lips and stood there in a pasionate embrace.  
  
"Hmm?" Serena's eyes snapped open as she felt Darien's hands pinch her back like claws. "Ow! Darien?" she steped away from him and he gave her a quizzled look.  
  
"What? What happened." his face looked genuinly worried.  
  
"Oh..um...nothing. Nothing at all." She walked over and glanced at the the book sitting on the coffee. It was The World Alminac.  
  
"Ug! How can you read this stuff? It's so boreing." She sat down and tried to look like she was not suspisious  
  
"Would you like some Oreos and milk?"  
  
"Sure." He got up and walked into his little kitchen.  
  
I'd better be ready to transform. I feel a little weird about all this.  
  
"Here you go. Oreos and milk." Darien walked into the room carrying a tray with a package of Oreos and two glasses of milk.  
  
"Thanks." Serena smiled sweetly at him. There was no way it could be Darien.  
  
She picked up a cookie and bit into it. But as soon as she swallowed it the room bagan to waver and sway. She fell to the floor and was lost in utter darkness.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Hehe. Serena?"  
  
Oh no! Not again!  
  
Slowly and painfully Serena sat up. Once again she was staring at black all around. Her instincts screamed at her, Danger! Dark Energy! Danger! But she stood up and grabbed her locket.  
  
"Imperial Moon- oof!" Serena flew backward onto the ground as Sailor Jupiter tackled her.  
  
"Noo!" Serena screamed as she struggled with Jupiter who had clenched her hands around Serena's neck and was tring to strangle her.  
  
Serena caught glimses of the other scouts. They were all smileing wickedly as she struggled for air.  
  
She blinked and instead of Jupiter there was the man who looked so much like Darien. Looking at her through horrid red eyes.  
  
No She screamed silently at his laghing face. She grew dizzy and light headed. Her lungs burned and cried for air. Help me!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Aahhhhhh!" Serena struggled with the arms that tried to hold her down. She even went to the extreme of biteing one of them.  
  
"Nooo!" She flung herself about wildly. Finally someone stronger than her held her down until she was calm enogh to think logicly.  
  
"Where am I?" she was in a little white room with flowers on a table by her bed.  
  
"Your in the hospital. You were unconious for two days." replied the big male doctor with sandy blond hair that had held her down.  
  
Suddenly the memories of what had happened sunk in.  
  
Darien! It can't be! 


	4. Luna pen! And some sharp teeth!

Chapter 4 of Sailor Moon and the Whisper of the Roses  
  
By: Artemis M. Goddess(you know the drill)  
  
*curtian rises Mina wearing a clown outfit walked grumpily out*  
  
Mina: "Ok. Ok. That Goddess person said she could never, ever, no matter how much she dreams of it, will own Sailor Moon. There! Can I wear my normal outfit now?"  
  
MG: "Wellll..."  
  
*Mina puffs up like a balloon and prepares to scream at the top of her lungs*  
  
MG: "ALRIGHT! No need to get pushy! After all you were the one that didn't show last time because you were flirting with that arcade guy!" scribbles on notepad and Mina is Sailor Venus now.  
  
Mina: "Thank you! Now girls!"  
  
*All the Sailors jump down from behind the curtains, Mars throws a fireball at MG and where her notepad and pencil had been there were now ashes.*  
  
MG: "Ahhhh! Mutiny! That's what it is! Ahhhhhhhhhh! Someone get me something to write with quick! Before I am fried and can't write my story any more!"  
  
*The whole group chase MG off the stage throwing everything they have at her and a guy walks onto the stage*  
  
The guy: "I am MG's manager. If you want to halp save her so she can continue the story then please send in at least 3 reveiws. It would be very helpful, and in the meantime we will be doing our best to stop this..um...riot. In the mean time I will entertain you. Ahem. La! LALALA! LALALA! Lalalala!! Ohhh! Lalala! Ahem, er...thank you."  
  
*curtain closes*  
  
3 MORE REVEIWS FOR CHAPTER 5! You all take to long for 3 reveiws.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Serena just lay there. She was shocked. How could I have been taken off gaurd like that? Stupid!  
  
"Are you all right?" asked a nurse who was leaning over her.  
  
"Y-yeah. What...Darien-"  
  
"Yes, your boyfriend brought you in here. He was so stressed, I felt so sorry for him when I saw his face. He said that you and him had been eating cookies at his place and you just passed out." She looked deeply into Serena's eyes, as if to see what had really happened, to see if it had been the truth..  
  
"What happened to me?" Serena asked the doctor.  
  
"Well we found traces of some strange..um..stuff in your chest. It looks similar to some uh..dark energy that we found on the victims of yoma attacks. But don't worry. It always goes away in a day or two. And it's almost gone according to the tests we did earlier."  
  
"Um..." the nurse looked uncomfortably at the doctor, "do you need any more help? I need to get this looked at." She held up her arm and Serena gasped when she saw a bloody bite mark.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry." Serena wailed. Tears started stinging her eyes. Not just because of what she had done to the nurse, but the thought of her dear Darien being that evil guy who was playing with her the way a cat would play with mouse. She felt trapped and confused.  
  
But the nurse took it that she was crying about attacking her. "Oh, don't cry. I've had worst injures than this. Really it's not that bad."  
  
About an hour later Serena's family came into her room and there was much embraceing. Her parents were worn and stressed. Sammy had tear streaks down his face but insisted that he was to old to cry and knew all along she would get better. The doctor told them about what he found and Serena was questioned about what happened.  
  
"Well. I don't really know. Maybe a yoma really did attack me somehow. I don't really know. I'm sorry." Well, part truth. I really know what happened. And I'm going to have a score to settle.  
  
"Your friends have been just as worried as we were about you. Especialy your boyfriend Darien." her father told her. Grimaceing as he said 'boyfriend' but didn't go into it.  
  
Serena relized with a jolt something she had not thought of. The scouts are in danger! They don't know Darien is really the new enemy! They only have suspisions! I've got to warn them!  
  
She told everyone that she was very tired and they all gradually left. For a few minutes she lay there fakeing sleep. Then she slipped out of bed.  
  
"Luna pen!" in her hand appeared the little pen her gaurdian cat had given her. "Luna pen power! Discise (sorry spelling) me as.....a fasionable young nurse!"  
  
Now lets see if I get to the scouts before he does! She scribbled a quick note and left. The note read:  
  
Dear Mom Dad and Sammmy,  
  
I'm sorry but I have some business that I must attend to. I will see you later! Love ya!;)  
  
Serena. 


	5. Trickery!

Chapter 5 of Sailor Moon and the Whisper of the Roses  
  
By: Artemis M. Goddess (took you all long enough to get enough reveiws for the next chap!)  
  
*curtain rises and MG is standing there*  
  
MG: "Sigh. You can never count on characters for disclaimers. By the way thanks for waiting while I took care of the riot. Well I don't own Sailor Moon, but since this disclaimer was so short I'm going to entertain you all."  
  
*grins evily and rubs hands together in antitipation*  
  
*A guy from back stage comes onto the stage and whispers into MG's ear*  
  
MG pouting: "Aw! My manager skipped town! And I was gonna have him try a magic trick for me. Oh well. Maybe I'll find someone else." pouts again but a lit light bulb appears above her head and she brightens up.  
  
MG: "I know! Mua ha ha ha *coughs* ha ha!"  
  
*Two guys come onto the stage holding a straight jacket*  
  
MG: o_o "Noooo! I'm not INSANE! Honestly! Oh, not again!"  
  
*runs off the stage with them chasing her. Darien's head peeps around the corner (his eyes glowing red).*  
  
Evil Darien: "Now that she's out of the way I will take over as author! Mua ha ha ha! See? I'm even better at that than she is! Now those stupid scouts will never find out who I really am!"  
  
*curtain closes on the evil Darien siting down to a computer to type the next chapter*  
  
Due to technical dificalties we will ask that you have 4 reveiws instead of the usual three. We might need some time to sort this out. *-_- sigh*  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Serena raced up the steps to Rei's temple. She practically jumped the last five steps.  
  
"Guys!" Serena panted and leaned against a tree. Looking around she didn't see anyone.  
  
"Guys?" She carefully walked forward, listening to any sound.  
  
"Hello Serena." Sailor Venus appeared from behind a tree. Followed by Sailor Mercury. They glared at her as if she was the most evil being alive.  
  
"Oh! Venus! Mercury! Thank God! I had to tell you-"  
  
"Stall your talk you traitor!" Sailor Mars came out from behind another tree. The look she gave Serena was of pure malice.  
  
"What's wrong with you guys? I came to tell you that something has happened to Darien he's been brainwashed or something! He's evil now! He was the one who put me in the hospital!" Serena's voice was on the edge of total panic. While she had been talking Sailor Jupiter had stepped out and all the scouts looked at her untrustingly.  
  
"Really Serena. You should come up with a better lie than that." Darien leaned against the tree he had step out from behind of.  
  
Serena's eyes narrowed. "Darien! Don't trust him! He's the one that's lieing!"  
  
Darien rolled his eyes. "Puh-leaz! You took the crystal and gave it to the negaverse! Now your mission is to get rid of us! Well I've got news for you you slut. We're going to get you first!" A black cloak swirled around him and he was Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"No! Why would I turn to the negaverse? They would just kill me and take the crystal." Serena grabbed for her locket and prepared to transform.  
  
"Well she might have a point." Mercury said doutfully.  
  
"Don't listen to that traitor!" Darien shouted out visiously. He threw a handful of roses and Serena found herself pinned to the ground.  
  
"Nooo!" She struggled and tried desperately to transform to protect herself and her friends.  
  
Smirking Darien strolled over to Serena. He bent down and whispered in her ear. "Sorry sweetheart. But I win." He grabbed her locket and yanked it from her hand.  
  
"Darien!? Wait a minute! The real Darien wouldn't act like that!" Mercury shouted, "He would try to save her!" Instantly the Scouts were on the defensive. But Darien just smirked. They couln't attack him when he was to close to their leader.  
  
"Damn! How could we have been so stupid! Get away from her!" Jupiter growled at him.  
  
"Hahaha! Well your to late now!" His eyes started to glow red and he bent down to place his hand on Serena's chest. They both instantly disapeared.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
So how you like? I was thinking about a Zoids/Sailor Moon crossover after this story. What do you think? Anyhoo sorry it took so long. Wait until the next chapter! 


	6. Trapped!

Chapter 6 of Sailor Moon and the Whisper of the Roses  
  
By: Artemis M. Goddess  
  
*Curtain rises on Evil Darien and MG grappling*  
  
MG: "I am the...author! You...will never.... take over my.... story you anime negaverse freak!"  
  
Evil Darien: "Well to...bad! I am taking...over!"  
  
MG: "Well....I will prevail! Always good prevails!"  
  
*A white radiance starts shimmering around MG, her long red hair turns golden*  
  
Evil Darien: "o_o! What? What are you doing?!"  
  
MG grins: "I am Artemis Moon Goddess! I am the almighty author. And I am on the good side! So that means you lose!"  
  
*A blast of light made everyone who was looking blind*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Still can't see*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Still blind*  
  
  
  
  
  
*Starting to see shadows*  
  
  
  
  
  
*Ok can see now*  
  
*MG is standing on the stage over the still form of Darien, brushing herself off. Her hair is back to normal*  
  
MG: "^_^ Alright everyone. I don't own Sailor Moon. Enjoy the chapter! Now that I am back in control!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
W-where am I? Serena looked around painfully. Her back and neck were stiff from lying on a very hard surface, and her head throbbed painfully.  
  
She was lying on the floor of a huge black room. The walls and floor were seemingly made out of some kind of black crystal. She could not see the ceiling. The only things in the huge expanse she could see were herself, and lots of boulders that were bigger than her. The odd thing about the misshapen lumps of black crystal was that all of them were in neat rows.  
  
Slowly standing up only then did she notice. Her locket and the crystal were gone! She scrambled to her feet and peered around into the gloomy darkness. It seemed like there was a black fog or something.  
  
Not seeing any thing, Serena cautiously moved forward. The only sound was that of her footsteps, which seemed painfully magnified. Her hand brushed against one of the slabs of black crystal and she glanced at it, wishing she hadn't.  
  
Inside was a person, or, better yet, a monster. Then she realized with shock, it had been one of the yoma that had escaped from them in one of the battles during the war with Queen Beryl. Then she looked at all the other statues. They were all yoma or humans, and they each wore an expression of pleading terror. A few had expressions of hatred, but only a few.  
  
"What kind of place is this?" She whispered in horror, wincing when her voice magnified to sound like she had spoken and not whispered.  
  
Suddenly she saw a light a little to her right off in the distance. Instinctively she followed it, not knowing what to expect.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
After what seemed to be hours she came to a door. Carefully she stepped out from behind it, praying as she did so.  
  
*gasp*  
  
In front of her a gigantic garden stretched as far as she could see. There were many flowers, but it seemed that the main flowers were roses.  
  
"Welcome to your new home Serena." spinning around Serena faced Darien, who was sitting casually on a stone bench.  
  
"Darien." She sneered at his glowing red eyes. "What's with all the tricks? Why don't you fight me fair and square? Or are you scared I'll beat you?" she smiled mockingly as Darien's face twisted into fury. But he quickly got his composure, and smiled right back.  
  
"I don't really want to kill you. I just want to give you what you deserve. A fate worse than death." Darien stood up and closed his eyes. Almost instantly he was glowing red all over.  
  
Serena stepped backward away from him when she saw him fall forward, and in his place stood Jedite.  
  
"Ahhh!" Serena screamed as rose vines wrapped around her legs. Their thorns were cutting into her soft skin. She screamed again as more vines wrapped around her arms and middle.  
  
She was trapped! 


	7. Whisper of the Roses.

1 Chapter 7 of Sailor Moon and the Whisper of the Roses  
  
By: Artemis M. Goddess  
  
2 *Curtain rises to MG, Jedite, and a knocked out Darien lying on the ground, in a jail*  
  
MG smiling broadly: "Hey yall!" she claps the cuffs onto Jedite's wrists, "Ha! Gottcha! Good always prevails!"  
  
Darien stands up dazed: "Wha-? What happened?"  
  
MG: "I'll tell ya later. Come on negaverse scum. Disclaimer! Now!"  
  
Jedite pouting: "This whore doesn't own nothin'.""  
  
*MG slaps him and throws him into a jail cell *  
  
MG dusting off her hands: "Alright, now that that's done with and this is my last chapter, I'm going to ask you a few questions."  
  
MG: "Ok, now for my next story I'm going to ask you what kind you want. A SM/DBZ, a SM/ZOIDS, or a DBZ story. Now send in your reveiws and the majiority will be the next story. But I must warn you that I don't know that much about Zoids so that story might take longer because I'll have to ask my friend a lot of questions."  
  
Darien: "Um, excuse me?"  
  
MG: "-_-* Oh, right. Well read on and I'll try to explain what happened to bright boy over hear that I almost forgot about."  
  
"Hahahaha! Not so cocky now are you?" Jedite circled around Serena like a wild animal that had just cornered it's pray. "Now it's your turn to be trapped in an eternal prison."  
  
"How did you get out?" Serena tried to keep her voice steady, but it cracked.  
  
"Well, remember when Darien here was brainwashed by Queen Beryl? Well-  
  
*Flashback *  
  
Prince Darien strolled down the hallway. Trying to think of an idea to get the crystal from the Sailor Scouts. When he came upon a door he had not seen before.  
  
"Well, I wonder what's in here?" He opened the door and stared into the seemingly endless room full of rows, upon rows of big lumps of black crystal.  
  
"Hmm. So this is where she keeps her victims." He left the door ajar and wandered into the black abyss. He peered into the crystals at the frozen figures inside. He walked down one of the rows until he came to one with a man inside.  
  
"So. Jedite." He sneered, "You failure! Ha! To bad you got punished before I joined the Queen, I missed my chance to laugh at you! Huh? What!?"  
  
A sudden blast of black energy made Darien fall backward onto the floor. Hitting his head so hard that he passed out.  
  
"Now," came Jedite's voice, "you will be my ticket to revenge."  
  
*End flashback *  
  
"After that I possessed him." continued Jedite, "I slowly drained his energy, small enough amounts so that he would not notice. I saw everything he saw. I was with him up until I finally had enough energy to control him. That's when you had that nightmare. Now my waiting will pay off."  
  
"Uhh." Darien moaned from the ground but did not move.  
  
"Ha. It was just to easy." He kicked Darien in his side before he turned back to Serena. "I hope you like flowers, because that's all your ever going to see from now on! Yaaaah!"  
  
A black beam blasted into Serena. She was instantly trapped in a huge slab of black crystal.  
  
"Hahaha!" Jedite sneered at her. "Now how does it feel?" He laughed again and sat down on the stone bench. "I think I'll take a short nap. I'll need my energy to destroy the scouts." He laid back and closed his eyes.  
  
Serena looked around; all she could move were her eyes. A wind blew across the flowers making them sway as if with a life of their own. A soft sound like tiny bells and whispered giggles of little children drifted on the breeze.  
  
It's so quiet here. If it wasn't under such circumstances I most likely would enjoy it and indeed it was very quiet. It seemed that in the crystal, sound was louder. That must be why every sound was so loud in that room  
  
She listened closely to the wind, and the breathing of Darien and Jedite. A strange sound drifted to her ears. The wind blew over a patch of roses and she heard it again. It sounded like children, whispering.  
  
"You can do it."  
  
"You have the power inside you."  
  
"We believe in you."  
  
"You are the messiah. You have the power."  
  
But I don't have the crystal Serena thought in agony.  
  
"Inside. Feel the power inside you."  
  
Serena felt a soft warmth in her chest. Yes, I do have the power. The crystal only focused it. I must try to use it myself She concentrated on the warmth she felt in her chest, felt it grow. The whole while the little voices encouraged her.  
  
"Come on! You can!"  
  
"That's it!"  
  
"Lovely princess, you are doing it!"  
  
Just then Jedite sat up. "What? Nooo! He sprang forward and was blow back against the bench by a blast of silver light.  
  
Incredible energy flowed all though Serena. She felt her outfit melt into a Sailor Scout uniform. But it was different. She was Super Sailor Moon!  
  
"What? Super Sailor Moon? This can't be! I have the crystal!" Jedite back away from her as a scepter appeared in her hand. His foot bumped into Darien who was still lying on the ground. He smirked.  
  
"Go ahead. Kill me!" He bent down and grabbed Darien. He hauled him up in front of him. "But you'll have to kill him to!"  
  
Serena hesitated. But again she heard the voices of the roses whispering to her. Even though she was no longer trapped in the black crystal.  
  
"You must!"  
  
"We will help you."  
  
"The prince in of us."  
  
"So trust us and do what you must."  
  
"He will be safe."  
  
"Alright." She said aloud. She aimed her scepter at a now trembling Jedite.  
  
"Imperial…"  
  
"You wouldn't kill him!"  
  
"Moon…"  
  
"You can't!"  
  
"Cosmic…"  
  
"Nooo!"  
  
"Planet power!"  
  
After the blinding light faded Serena looked at where Jedite and Darien had been; now vacant.  
  
Tears started stinging Serena's eyes. I killed him. Now what?   
  
"As we promised." Serena looked in the direction of the voice and gasped in joy as she saw Darien standing in the roses.  
  
Running as fast as she could and through herself into his arms. "Thank you." She whispered.  
  
"We love you Prince and Princess. We will miss you." Suddenly everything blurred and shifted. The next thing either of them knew they were standing in front of Rei's temple.  
  
"Serena!" all the scouts shouted with joy as they saw their Prince and Princess holding each other.  
  
"Where is the crystal?" asked Venus.  
  
Before Serena could answer it appeared out of thin air; glowing right in front of her.  
  
"This rightfully belongs to you Princess." Came the little children voices.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered.  
  
Later on during the celebration, Artemis jumped up onto the table and cleared his throat loudly to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Ahem. I would like to announce…" he faltered slightly but continued. "that I have proposed to Luna and-"  
  
"And I said yes." Luna jumped up beside him and nuzzled against him.  
  
"Yay!" Everyone cheered and there was renewed energy in the party.  
  
*Elsewhere *  
  
"Celebrate while you can Sailor Scouts. You won't be so happy when I come for you! Mua ha ha ha!"  
  
~The End~  
  
So? Did you like my story? I must confess that I really have no plans for a sequel. I just added that part for drama. But you never know! I may just get inspired to continue. Don't forget to state what you want for the next story. ^_^ I already have some ideas but I must decide by what the public wants.  
  
Now if you remember in chapter 2 Artemis asked me for something? Well that was it. He wanted to marry Luna. ^_^ Don't you just think they are the cutest couple?  
  
A special thanks to all those who reviewed! I love you all and if I could I would give you an award or something! But, alas, all I can give you is a picture of it:  
  
For outstanding reveiws,  
  
The Official Fishy The Fish Award  
  
  
  
Ain't I weird? Ah well. Guess you'll just have to live with it! ;) See ya'! 


End file.
